You were, no you are my everything
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Neji and Tenten have been dating for a month. A small thing tears them apart. Will Neji and Tenten get back together, or is their relationship ruined forever? Nejiten. tiny Sasuten. Sort of like a song fic. Please review if you would like.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenten's POV**

"No! I didn't do it!" I shouted.

"You did." He said calmly.

"I… I didn't!" I shouted back at him. I stood up from the chair. "I swear to god!!"

"Only you have the keys to my apartment. And Tenten, why would they write this?!" He threw a piece of paper at me… I opened it and looked. It said:

Neji-kun. I know you have only a 359, and not a 360 degree vision… and that's so weak.

"And for your information, Tenten. I'm not weak." He growled at me.

"I'd NEVER call you weak, Neji! You know me! We've been together for a month!! I would never EVER call you weak!" Neji stood up and pounded the table.

"Lies. You were the only one who knew about my 359 degree vision."

"And I swear, I didn't tell anyone!" I shouted at him. "Someone must have overheard us talking about it!"

"There was no one there but me and you! It was 2:00 AM. And we were training in the training grounds. Who would be there but Team Gai?"

"I don't know! But there!! Until 2 AM! You kept me training until 2 AM! You bastard! I didn't get to eat, and I didn't get to rest… from 7 AM till 2 AM. You're CRAZY!" I shouted.

"Not as crazy as you. You keep weapons under your pillow!"

"And you would know that how? Oh yeah! You sneak into my room while I'm sleeping!" He blushed.

"I.. I don't." He looked away.

"HAH! Liar!" I shouted.

"You're the liar."

"No you are!"

"No you are."

"NO YOU ARE!" I shouted at him.

"No you are."

"WE'RE THROUGH!"

"Fine."

"IT'S OVER!"

"FINE. Get out of my apartment then!"

"I WILL!" I shouted and started to run when he pinned me to the wall, pinning my hands above my head with one of his hands… and the other hand he stroked my cheek. "Let go!" I kicked him in the knee. I heard him groan. "Will you let go already? I'll kick you where it **really** hurts if you don't let go of me!" He growled and claimed my lips immediately. I struggled to have him let go.

I loved it when he kissed me, but, it was over between us remember? And I was SO mad at him! I broke free from his grasp and slapped him.

"It's over between us! You can't do this!" I shouted.

"But I still love you Tenten…" I shook my head.

"No no no." I shook my head rapidly, tears flying from my eyes. "Y-You… you called me a liar! And… I never lied to you.. And if.. You don't believe me.. Then… I won't believe that you love me!" I wiped my eyes and quickly ran out the door. I left Neji standing there… all alone.

_Tenten… I… I didn't mean to yell at you before. I'm sorry. Tenten. I do… I do still love you. But… if you wrote that, then I will not forgive you… _Neji got up and started to walk to his room… when he heard his window open quietly. _What?! Someone's… sneaking in… _He activated his byakugan and looked at who was there. It was a girl with long hair. _Who the hell?!_ Neji heard the person leave, and shut the window. Immediately, he ran in and looked around his room.

Nothing was stolen, but something was given. Another piece of paper. _It wasn't… Tenten's chakra though… _He opened it and inside it said:

Neji-kun. I hate you. I left you. I don't return your feelings anymore. You should ask someone else out now. Cause it's over. I'm dating Sasuke Uchiha now. Bye-bye.

Neji's heart shattered twice. One, cause he yelled at Tenten for writing something she didn't write, and that it was actually some random fan girl who spied on them. And two, because Tenten was now dating Sasuke Uchiha. Why did he believe this? Because this girl writing these notes, was spying on them… Neji quickly ran outside and ran to the training grounds to see Tenten with a **new** training partner; Sasuke Uchiha.

**Neji's POV**

"Hah! You missed!" Tenten laughed.

"Nope. I gotcha." Sasuke smirked. I activated my byakugan, and watched them. Tenten ran as Sasuke chased her. All of a sudden, Sasuke caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. I heard Tenten giggle. It made my blood boil… and I swear to god, I wanted to beat the shit out of him… I clenched my fists so hard, I felt as though, I was crushing air in my fists.

"Sasuke…" I heard Tenten say his name quietly.

"Yeah?"

**Tenten's POV**

"It was nice of you to ask me out…" I smiled.

"Hm. It was nice of you to say yes." He snuggled his face next to my neck. "Gosh, Tenten. You smell really nice…" I blushed.

"Th-Thank you…" All of a sudden, my knees felt weak and I collapsed to the ground, Sasuke landing on top of me. "Ow.. Sorry about that.. Sasuke… I didn't mean to-" When I tried to sit up, my lips met with Sasuke's not intentionally… I wanted to pull away, but, I didn't… Sasuke kissed me back. Why did it feel so weird? Neji, watching behind the door growled. All of a sudden, we broke apart to hear a crashing sound outside the training ground wall.

"What was that?" Sasuke got off of me and pulled me up. We walked out and opened the door. Outside, on the wall, there was a fist imprint. It was deep, and pieces of the wall were still crumbling off. "Who… did this?"

_Neji?_… I looked at the wall. There was some blood dripping down on it. "B-Blood?!" Sasuke looked closer.

"That's… interesting." Sasuke wiped some off. "It's not old."

"Yeah…" I sighed. _Neji… were you hurt?_

"Hey, Tenten. There's this… bar or karaoke or something like that being held in Konoha. Do you want to go with me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure!" I was starting to get a liking to Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't… the same feelings I felt for Neji, but, it was more of a… brotherly affection, and I was happy…

"A bar?" Neji from the trees stared at his bloody hands.

**AT THE BAR…**

I arrived wearing a black shorts, and a light blue tank top. Sasuke wore well, what he usually wore.

"Hey." I called to him.

"Yo." He responded back. "Wanna sing?" He smirked.

"I uh. I'm not really good…"

"It's okay." He smirked. "I'm not the best either." They went up, and took the microphone.

**Sasuke: **_"Let me be your hero, Would you dance, If I asked you to dance? Would you run, And never look back? Would you cry, If you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight? Would you tremble, If I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die, For the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

**Me: **_"Would you swear, That you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care... You're here, tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

**Sasuke:**_"Oh, I just wanted to hold you. I just wanted to hold you. Oh yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care... You're here, tonight."_

**Sasuke and Me: **_"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. oh yeah. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. And I will stand by you, forever. You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away. I can be your hero."_

I smiled brightly. He kissed me on the cheek. We held each other's hand and walked off. We sat down at the bar and Sasuke ordered a beer, and I ordered a water.

"Wow, Tenten. You're not bad of a singer. I actually suck." Sasuke took a sip of his drink. Before I could answer, someone else had taken the microphone, and spoke:

"This goes out to someone that was... Once the most important person in my life. I didn't realize it at the time. I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you soI don't really expect you to either... It's just... I don't even know... Just listen…"

I looked over. It was Neji… He had taken the microphone and finally started the song…

**Neji:**_ "You're the one that I want, the one that I need,  
The one that I gotta have just to succeed  
When I first saw you, I knew it was real  
I'm sorry about the pain I made you feel_

_That wasn't me; let me show you the way  
I looked for the sun, but it's raining today  
I remember when I first looked into your eyes  
It was like God was there, heaven in the skies_

_I wore a disguise 'cause I didn't want to get hurt  
But I didn't know I made everything worse  
You told me we were crazy in love  
But you didn't care when push came to shove_

_If you loved me as much as you said you did  
Then you wouldn't have hurt me like I ain't shit  
Now you pushed me away like you never even knew me  
I loved you with my heart, really and truly_

_I really wanna show you I really need to hold you  
I really wanna know you like no one else could know you  
You're number one, always in my heart  
And now I can't believe that our love is torn apart_

_I knew you gonna sit and play this with your new man  
And then sit and laugh as you're holding his hand  
The thought of that just shatters my heart  
It breaks in my soul and it tears me apart_

_At times we was off I was scared to show you  
Now I wanna hold you until I can't hold you  
Without you, everything seems strange  
Your name is forever planted in my brain_

_Damn it, I'm insane,  
Take away the pain  
Take away the hurt  
Baby, we can make it work_

_What about when you  
Looked into my eyes  
Told me you loved me  
As you would hugged me_

_I guess everything you said was a lie  
I think about it, it brings tears to my eyes  
Now I'm not even a thought in your mind  
I can see clearly, my love is not blind_

_I need you and I miss you and I want you and I love you 'cause  
I wanna hold you, I wanna kiss you  
You were my everything  
And I really miss you"_

Neji stopped singing for a second, and spoke…

"I just wish everything could have turned out differently.. I had a special feeling about you.I thought maybe you did too.You would understand, but... No matter what, you'll always be in my heart... You'll always be my baby."

_"You said you were my best friend, was that a lie?  
Now I'm nothing to you, you're with another guy  
I tried, I tried, I tried, and I'm trying  
Now on the inside it feels like I'm dying"_

Neji stopped singing again, and started to talk once more…"And I do miss you... I just thought we were meant to be.I guess now, we'll never know. The only thing I want is for you to be happy. Whether it be with me, or without me. I just want you to be happy..."

With that, He walked off the stage and out the door. My eyes followed his every move. I felt guilty, and my heart started to pound, and my head started to hurt. My heart ached, and tears filled my eyes. I sniffed, and then, the waterfalls started, and crashed onto the table…

"Tenten… you're… in love with… him… aren't you…" Sasuke looked at me. I looked into his eyes.

"Oh… Sasuke…" I looked away and nodded. "I didn't want to… hurt your feelings… and say no… I just…" He shook his head.

"It's alright. I think… when I told you that I liked you, I think it was more of… a sibling love than anything…" I nodded and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" I quickly paid for the water and ran out the door. "Neji!!" I shouted his name. I saw him walking away from the bar. He turned around.

"T-Tenten… Why're you-" I ran and crashed my lips on his. Neji was shocked… and I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! I love you, Neji! I do! I didn't mean to end our relationship! I'm sorry I kicked you, and that I slapped you… Neji… how can you forgive me?" Neji shook his head.

"No. How can you forgive me? It was my fault that you broke up with me. I led you to despise me so. It was a fan girl who spied on us, and she was the one sending the notes to me through my window. I automatically thought it was you… and I was stupid to think that. So, forgive me, Tenten." He shut his eyes.

"Neji." He backed away and clenched his fists. I walked towards him and kissed him on the lips again. "I love you. And I do, forgive you…" Neji somewhat smiled. "And that song. It was all true. The words, everything. And I'm sorry I called you a bastard… but, you… will be my bastard, Neji…" He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Tenten." Neji snuggled against my neck. I smiled. "You are my everything…"

"I love you too, Neji. You're my all…" I said before Neji claimed my lips again.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oh boy. That was a little long. . If you're wondering, the song that Sasuke and Tenten sang was called Hero by Enrique Iglesias. The song that Neji sang is called You were my everything by Aviation. Since the song was little long and repetitive, I cut some parts out. I hope you don't mind. I was listening to the song Neji sang, and I was like, GOOD IDEA FOR A FANFICTION!! xD I will have a little epilogue coming out, cause, I never really mentioned what happened to the FANGIRL!! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPILOGUE:**

"I want to sing one more song…" Neji walked back to the bar. Everyone watched, including Sasuke, and hah, whaddya know? The FANGIRL was there too, and she, wasn't the happy camper…. "And… Tenten is going to sing with me…" I walked up onto the stage. I blinked back a tear. "Tenten… why are you crying?" He whispered into my ear.

"I'm.. just happy… that's all…" I sniffed. The music started and Neji took the microphone…

**Neji: "**Come stop your crying. It will be all right… Just take my hand. Hold it tight. (Neji held out his hand to me and I took it.) I will protect you from all around you (glared at the fan girl) I will be here… Don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. (He wrapped his arms around me) This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry… Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more… You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."

**Me (Tenten): **"Why can't they understand. The way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."

**Neji: **"Don't listen to them. Cause what do they know? We need each other to have, to hold, they'll see in time. I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you. But you've got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together cause... (I smiled)."

**Neji and Me (Tenten): **"You'll be in my heart. I believe, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always… Always…"

**Neji: **"I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always."

**Me (Tenten): **"Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder."

**Neji and Me(Tenten): **"I'll be there... always…"

We leaned in and kissed. Everyone cheered except for one.

"AHHHHH!!" We looked at the screamed. It was the fan girl. "NOO! I LOST NEJI! NOOO!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. All of a sudden, she whistled and in came all the other fan girls. "SKREW STALKING NEJI! HE'S GOT A GIRL! NOW LET'S GO AFTER SASUKE UCHIHA-SAMA!"

"… oh shit…" Sasuke gulped and ran.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-SAMA!" The fan girls chased him out of the bar.

"Wanna help him?" Neji asked me. I took his hand.

"Of course." I replied and kissed his cheek. We ran out of the bar, hand in hand, ready to kick some fan girl ass. XD

**. The End .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The duet Neji and Tenten sang was called: You'll be in my heart. This was sang by Phil Collins. This song is an original soundtrack from the Disney movie TARZAN!**

**Thank you for sticking through with me and the story! Please review if you would like! :**


End file.
